The Trimunative
by Benito Franco
Summary: A young, arrogant noblestallion is charged with treason and most of his titles are ripped away. Now, he must choose between redemption and usurpsion with the help of the mane six and his former noble allies. Note: Not a Gary Stu story. Mane character may be in one-sided relationship, but he is mostly asexual. OC heavy.
1. The Plan

**A/N: This may be a tad difficicult to read, but rate fairly, eh?**

**Ark I: The Arrival**

**Chapter I: The Plan**

* * *

Ponyville. Was this truly a job for a Arch-Duke? Armour Roses job was fortifying Ponyville, a task he thought was entirely pointless. Why tie up all of those troops, spend all of those bits, on a town that was destroyed by natural disasters, (Usually they were easily preventable.) and the townsponies own ignorance and stupidity. _*Sigh*_ Armour Rose thought_ At least I will be able to meet with the Bearers of Harmony..._ the young unicorns blue eyes glistened in the sun as his large, black and silver train steamed onward, regardless.

**-1 hour later...-**

"Lord Armour?" a grey Pegasus clad in steel armor asked Armour Rose.

"Hmm? What is it, Lieutenant Mail?" Armour Rose tiredly answered with another question.

"The… the Princess asked me to give this to you…" the shy Pegasus' cheeks were shade of scarlet Armour Rose had never seen before, on account of the fact of his meeting with the princess. He immediately flew off afterwards.

"The Princess…?" Armour Rose questioned. Then it hit the blonde duke. He would pay for his miscalculation…

Blush ravaged his face as he remembered the events that led him to this train full of soldiers and material.

_The Changelings had begun their invasion of Equestria. Every Duke, Noble, Prince, General and Tribal Cheiftan had to turn a portion of their troops over to Canterlot to defend the princess'._

_Armour Rose had the largest non-royal army in all of Equestria. Several things contributed to this. His mother was of relation to the Queen, so she had the title of princess. His father was Arch-Duke of Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and Stallionsgrad. He was simply known as "Lord Armour"._

_Eventually, his brother, a general named Armour Violet, had his parents murdered to gain control of their titles, so he could strike at the Celestial Empire and install a Lunar Republic. Armour Rose found proof of his brothers, and other high ranking nobles, including Celestias own advisors, collaboration. Their plan to capture the princess was in mere days, but he was a week away from Canterlot, his noble estate being in Stallionsgrad. He decided it was better to attack with his own soldiers, a twenty stallion strong force._

_He located the democrats base and boldly and ferociously attacked, using stolen cannons, scorpions*, ballistas**, and catapults he got when he seized his brothers base south of Stallionsgrad._

_He had half of his Stallions man the artillery, while he and the other half of his force rushed the base. While the base had over 500 ponies, only 200 of them were guards, and only half of them had weapons, and all odf the guards ere untrained peasants, compared to his elite officers. The base had no turrets, walls, or barbed wire either, for that alert would other ponies of the secret base._

_The walls of the base crumbled as the artillery bombarded it. His soldiers rushed in, and dueled the hapless guards. Armour Rose galloped into the room which his brother occupied._

_"You foal! What in Lunas name are you doing?" Armour Violet asked._

_"I am saving my country, and my princess, you traitor!" Armour Rose retorted._

_"You aim to save a tratoir? She dominates the earth ponies, forcing them into second-class citizenship!"_

_"You had mother and father murdered to gain power! Who is the true tratoir here?"_

_"The ends justify the means, brother! Democracy is the way of the future! The ancient Pegasi were correct!"_

_"Pff… even if I believed in your attempts at a civil war, I've already sent Private Chainmail to Canterlot with evidence of your plot. I have won, Violet. Turn yourself in."_

_"I see you shall not listen to reason. You have won a pyrrhic victory, Rose. Now," red and purple magic coiled around the two brothers swords. "EN GARDE!"_

_Violet thrust his freshly sharpened sword feverishly at his brother. Rose deflected the blows off of his own sword, matching the movements of his brother. The larger and more powerful Violet struck randomly at his brother, seeking any advantage he could get. Rose, however, had precise, graceful, calculated movements, slicing the leather straps that held his brothers armor together. The damage revealed his brothers cutie mark, a dove perched on a metal Violet. The continuous strikes took there toll on Roses armor, and it too fell apart, revealing his cutie mark, a metal rose glowing with a light, vibrant blue._

_The unicorns nearly collapsed in exhaustion, so they both put the last reserves of their magic into powerful swings. The swords cracked together, breaking both blades in two._

_This, however freed up their magic. They both ran as far away as possible from each other, as their horns glowed in a powerful, mystic energy. The horns released beams that clashed against each other in a desperate power struggle. Soon, Roses cutie mark began to glow and his body began to change into a reddish steel. He slowly walked up to his brother, until he was face-to-face with Violet._

_"YOU SHALL NEVER WIN!" he thundered, before Violet was turned to dust from the beam._

_Roses body quickly became organic once more, and he passed out._

_-3 Days Later…-_

_"Uhh… what happened?" Armour Rose asked himself._

_"Lord Armour!" Mail shouted. "Everypony is meeting up for a celebration in your honor! You've gained all of your brothers titles!"_

_Armour Rose simply smirked. He'd had his revenge, and he was now only second to the princesses' in power. Nothing could stop him now._

_That was, until he refused to forfeit anypony in his army. He had recently found out the Changelings were planning to capture Stallionsgrad, then advance into the rest of Equestria using it as a base._

_Armour Rose decided to keep his army in Stallionsgrad, against the advice of his advisors. He began to station troops at the Pony-Changeling border._

_Three days before the attack on Canterlot, the Changelings smashed through the border. The Changelings marched near Stallionsgrad, but never attempted to besiege it. Eventually, Armour Rose challenged and destroyed the Changelings, but, they were a decoy army. As soon as word spread about the Siege of Canterlot, Armour Rose and his army took a train to liberate Canterlot, but, by the time he arrived in the city, the Changelings had been eliminated. Disgraced, the next time he entered Stallionsgrad was in chains._

_Originally, Princess Celestia was going to take pity on him, but Prince Blueblood and Princess Luna made appeals against it._

_Armour Rose lost all titles except his nobility, princedom and his ArchDuke hood in Stallionsgrad._

He opened the letter, and read details he had already envisioned in his mind.

_Dear Exalted General/Nephew,_

_I reget to inform you that you will be unable to return to Canterlot in near future, as your great leadership skills will be needed for at least one year. I only care about the perfect aplication of your skils-_

He droped the letter. He shouldn't complain. If anypony else was charged with treason, they'd hang. He still felt wronged, however, and would fight it.

**-10 minutes later...-**

"Sire, what did the letter say?" Chainmill asked, after overhearing a fury of obscenities.

"We're staying in Ponyville a little longer than thought." Armour Rose said.

"How… how much longer?"

"A year."

And with that, Mill fainted, causing Armour Rose to chuckle vigorously.

**-30 minutes later...-**

"You slander the family name..." he heard whispering through a vent.

A sword gravitated towards him in a red glow "Of whom, do I ask, has a death wish!?" he cried.

Your father, suddenly, a shadowy pony apeared "asking why my sucesser has allowed the family name to be trampled, stripped and commited the ultimate betrayl?"

"This madness," he deemed "I have to sleep more often."

"Have you even attempted to think of a plot to regain your honors?"

"I see no reason to even remain sober." he stated, magicaly pouring a glass of brandy.

"I have seen your new habits, I know that it is a monumenta occasion to even see you away from the bottle." the stallion said, adressing the lie.

"Do you want me to play along?"

"I could imagine no greater privliege."

"Okay, oh all knowing spirit, what may I do to win your favor?"

"Piss off, regain your honors and marry that clamp thats latch upon you, what was her name, Miss De Lis?"

"Oh, is that all, milord?"

"Father."

"Bastard."

"Child."

"Oho, more than I expected."

"I'm sure your brother didn't either."

Rose spat out his drink and tossed both the glass and the bottle at the spirit. They simply colided with the ground. He quickly realized that there was nothing there.

"My titles shall be regained!" he thought, pulling out a pad and paper, inventing a devious plan.

**-2 hours later-**

**-Ponyville-**

Armour Rose left to find a finery shop, almost immediately after arriving, only giving vague instruction to his 500+ stallion force.

I guess I should start it now... Armour Rose thought.

He spent a few minutes looking for a clothing shop, smirking as civilians watched him in awe. Armour Rose was horrified to see the sheer gaudyness of the buiding he would have to enter. He sucked, and put on his best smile.

Business was bad. Rarity realized that opening a boutique in a low income area was not the smartest idea she had ever had. The only reason she stayed open was the generous amount of bits she received from the royal wedding. She had not sold a single piece of finery in three months.

"Hello, miss." he said, walking in.

"Blueblood?" Rarity chimed.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't seen you since the airship launch. How have you been? Could I ask if you are here enjoy a new suit?"

"I believe this is misunderstanding." Raritys face drooped "You myst be thinking of my good friend Prince Blueblood. I am Genaral and Arch-Duke Prince Armour Rose the ninth, Lord of Stallionsgrad."

"Oh, how wonderful!" she said grabbing his hoof, yanking him out of his freshly-occupied seat "You absolutely have to tell me more!"

"And may I ask where were going?"

"I'm going to give you a haircut darling, so you can tell me all about yourself! Oh and I'm Rarity."

"How silly of me, how could I forget the local customs?" Armour Rose simply loved to be arrogant.

Rarity, slightly irked by his smugness, but not enough to pass up a conversation with a Canterlot elite, continued the conversation "So what brings you to Ponyville?"

"I am putting fortifactions up, to may or may not defend against threats that may or may not exist. Royal orders, you see."

"Oh." Rarity stammered "Intereesting. I, myself, have had the pleasure of meeting the royal family several times."

And for hours the battle of egos and wit went on. Rose did not truly like Rarity, his lover was far more beautiful, if a little daft, and he doubted after exile she would be there for him. So he weighed his options and decided to leave his fillyfriend in the dust until he returned. So he made a morally questionable choice.

"If, by any chance, you would like to continue this conversation, meet me at A Slice of Canterlot at 8pm." Now he could have fun.

Rarity then fainted for the first time that day.

Smirking, he checked a nongaudy suits price, scrawled a note, and left the bits on said note. Leaving out the front door, he realized that his plan would be far easier then he had assumed. He had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I hope you liked it. If your wondering about Rarits sudden infatuation, I thought it was in her character. Trust me, it gets better.**

*** Mounted crossbow**

**** Spear catapult**


	2. The Manacle

**Ark I: The Arrival**

**Chapter II: The Manacle**

Elation. This was the only word to describe the feeling that Armour Rose had on account of the fact that his plan had begun. He had a very devious brain.

As a Noble Arch-Duke, he had been well versed in the ancient art of deceit. Equestria was a very corrupt principality. The Nobles held more political sway than even Princess Luna. Rose had been a grand orator, using the court to destroy and engulf the smaller noble houses, while slandering any who opposed his behemoth of political power.

Until, of course, his arrogance got the best of him and his power collapsed into itself, with the help of a disgruntled Princess and a well-meaning best friend.

The plan was simple. First, ally himself with the most foalish of the Bearers of Harmony. Second, use the foal as jumping point to the rest of the Bearers. Thirdly, exterminate the remaining New Lunar Republicans. Fourth, implicate Luna, to create a power vacuum that he and his Trimunative would no doubt fill. Finally, gain even more titles to pass on to the next Armour Flower generation.

This was, by noble standards, an innocent plan. Rose was handsome; he looked like most stallions of royal decent, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He used his looks as shamelessly as his oratory skills. These looks made him look as harmless as the rest of the Trimunative, but his military skills made him a force to be reckoned with.

"_That was too eas_y…" he thought, strolling off to his troops _"You would think that a Bearer, of all ponies would at least try to resist seduction…"_

"Lord Armour! Lord Armour!" Chainmail called, flying off to his General.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Rose answered, slightly irritated by his Lieutenants inability to take charge.

"Lord Armour, you have a visitor."

"Did you catch a name?"

"No, but she looks familiar…"

Rose sighed "Fine."

"Follow me, then, Lord Armour." Chainmail said, always honoring his superior.

**0-0**

"Rarity! Rarity!" Spike awoke Rarity from her sleep.

"Oh yes dear?" She got up from her inexplicably acquired sofa "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Spike asked, concerned about the fact that she was unconscious and alone in her shop.

"Perfect, couldn't be better. What did you want, Spikey-Wikey?"

"This is the day that I usually come over, remember?"

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? But I really don't have any work for you. So why don't you take a day off I don't think Sweetie Bell is doing anything, if you would like to spend some time with her…" she suggested.

"Perfect, my chance is right now!" Spike thought "Rarity… if you're not doing anything… maybe you might… consider…"

"Consider what?"

"Going out with me sometime?" Spike produced a sapphire out of seemingly nowhere.

Rarity looked horrified. She felt bile rise in her throat, but managed to swallow it and put on a fake smile befitting of a noble "Oh Spikey-Wikey… no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Spike looked crushed. Words could describe his feelings of sadness, anger, betrayal and hatred he felt as tears filled his ducts.

"You're a very nice dragon, but you're just… not my type…"

"Oh, what is your type, tall, white and rich?"

"Spike, what has gotten into you?"

"At least I'm not a stuck-up, social climbing liar! The only thing you care about is yourself, even then your friends!"

"Spike, that really hurts…"

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! You cry at the drop of a hat, and you're the meaning of greed! I have no idea how you become the Bearer of Generosity is a mystery to everypony you meet!"

"Spike, that's enough!"

"Forgive, most beautiful mare in all of Equestria, I just want to speak the truth!"

"I'm going to give you one more warning to leave…"

"Of course," Spike began to walk out "wouldn't want over stay my welcome." The door slammed behind him.

Rarity wasn't sad. She was over reacting, not out of sadness, but more self-pity and anger towards Spike than anything else.

**0-0**

Spike ran at speed that was new to him. He ran at a cowards speed.

He was angry. Not at Rarity, but more at himself. He couldn't believe what he said to the mare he felt so many feelings for, the mare he loved… He couldn't go back to Twilight, he was too embarrassed. He also, had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide from everypony else. He knew he was different, he always knew that, but he never truly realized how much being different could hurt.

"Hail!" a solider stopped him "Young drake what are you doing here?"

Spike rubbed the tears out of his eyes "I'm the librarians assistant…" he mumbled.

"So why are you running from a mare's house with tear in your eyes?"

Spike looked at his feet, waiting for the solider to leave him be.

"I understand." Spike was surprised. Was it that obvious? "Come; let's get you a hot meal and a talk with the Arch-Duke." The solider offered his tail.

"Who is the Arch-Duke?" Spike asked, unsure of the newcomer's kindness.

"The Arch-Duke is experienced in matters of the heart."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"As a solider for the great Prince and Arch-Duke, I am trained in chivalry, kindness, generosity, honesty, and combat, it's pretty much our job."

Spike was impressed enough to follow the stallion to his camp

**0-0**

As Rose and Chainmail walked to the freshly erected barracks that had already been assembled in Canterlot, Rose couldn't help but notice the soldiers speed at digging the moat. They were either really loyal to their Arch-Duke, or really desperate to return to Stallionsgrad.

"And who is the visitor?" Rose asked.

"The one with pink mane, yellow coat and the butterfly cutey mark. See her?" Chainmail pointed Fluttershy out.

"Another Bearer!?" he thought, barley silencing himself.

"Okay, I shall see what questions pertain to. You lead the troops until I relieve you." Chainmail saluted. "Madam, I am the leading officer."

"Oh, well I uh really need to talk to you…" she mumbled.

"And what is it that you wanted to talk about, Miss?"

"The animals."

"What about the animals?"

"I need to ask if you are here for hunting…"

"Hunting? That is ridicules; we are here to build a wall around your town, nothing more."

"A WALL?" Fluttershy cried.

"Y… yes?" Rose was now quivering.

"What about the animals?! I feed them every day, what will they do without me?"

"I… did not know about any anima-"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?!"

"Build around your house…?"

"BUILD AROUND? Well, um actually, that's a pretty good idea… Thank you… Could you tell me what your name is?"

Rose had never been in fear that a peasant would kill him before. Until now of course "I am General and Arch-Duke Prince Armour Rose the ninth, Lord of Stallionsgrad. And yours?"

"I'm Fluttershy…"

"Unique name, so I guess that would make you the Bearer of Kindness, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh well um uh *squeak*!" And with that she fled to her small house.

"Interesting mare." he thought while walking to his office. He had to think of how he would get the rest of the Bearers of Harmony on his side.

**0-0**

"Arch-Duke, sir, you have visitor."

"Come in." Armour Rose said, hiding a notebook in his desk, and sealing it shut with magic.

"Sir, this young drake is having filly troubles." The solider said while walking, Spike on his back.

"He has filly troubles?" Rose said, looking at Spike in disbelief. The soldier nodded, and Rose sighed "But how could such a… handsome dragon such as you have troubles with mares?"

Spike's cheeks turned scarlet, and he stayed silent.

"Humph. You make me sad. Private Blacksmith, leave us."

The Private left after giving the dragon an apologetic look, lowering Spike to the floor, while he produced an apple and took a bite out of it. "So, you're the Arch-Duke?"

"Yes, I am General and Arch-Duke Prince Armour Rose the ninth, Lord of Stallionsgrad. And what is your name, love struck one?"

"Spike…"

"Ah. Do you have any occupation to speak of?"

"I'm the librarian's assistant…"

"Wondrous." Rose had often given advice on mares to his subordinates, mostly for fun. "So, tell me about this mare that you have your eyes on."

Spike's eyes lit immediately. "She has the most beautiful coat, snow white, and an even more beautiful mane and tail, the perfect shade of violet."

"She sounds lovely." The joke was not lost on Rose. He knew the mare, and he actually felt a twinge of guilt.

"She is lovelier than all of the flowers in Equestria, lovelier then Celestia herself. I've only known her for a year, but I love her more than anything…" Spike felt guiltier than he had ever felt for anything. Ever.

"So, why did this demigoddess drive you to tears?"

"She… she rejected me…" Spike began to sob.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? She REJECTED my affections and a sapphire I made for her!" Spike felt bad for snapping, but he didn't care.

"I mean, I could help you. I am quite the mare's stallion."

"You don't understand. She sees me as a little colt…"

"Then make her see you as a stallion."

"How?"

"It would take a lot of work."

"I don't care! I would go to the ends of the world for her!"

"It would require you coming here every Sunday…"

"I don't care!"

"You would have to learn how to use a sword…"

"I don't care!"

"You would have to wear heavy armor…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You would have to enlist."

Spike grabbed Rose's chest plate and said: "I. Don't. Care."

"I like you. Private Blacksmith!" The soldier in question opened the door and saluted his Arch-Duke. "Create a suit of armor for the drake. Oh, and get a piece of metal with a handle on it for him to defend himself with." The solider nodded, took the dragon's measurements, and galloped to the smith's tent.

"But… what does this have to do with winning her heart?"

"It will convince her that you are, in fact stallionly, and I'll make sure that you're posted at her place of work for half of the day, every day."

"What about the other half of the day?"

"You'll be 'posted' at the library. Now, tell me, where does your mare work?"

"The Carousal Boutique."

Then Rose drew a map of his patrol. "Bring me the librarian."

"But she'll never agree…"

"Do as your Arch-Duke says, Private."

"Yes Arch-Duke, sir!" Then Spike thought about something. "Arch-Duke, sir, may I ask you question?" Rose nodded. "Do you have a fillyfriend?"

"Oh, yes." Rose opened the sealed drawer and pulled out a picture.

"WOW!" Spike yelled "Your fillyfriend is supermodel Fleur de Lis?" Rose nodded. "You must be the smoothest stallion ever! She even turned down Prince Blueblood! Well, I guess I'll go grab Twilight Sparkle. Bye!"

"Spike."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to need that picture back." Spike blushed, and placed the photo back onto Rose's desk, and he was out of the soldier's camp in minutes.

"_Phew, I finally get to rela-"_

"Hay thur sugurcube!" Applejack randomly burst through the door.

"Yes, madam…?"

"Ah got's eh bisnes prapazision for ya."

"And what would that be?"

"Apples."

"Apples?"

"Lots an' lots o' apples."

"For what?"

"Eatin'! Yer colts hav' been buyin' apples nonstop."

"Fine, how much for five-thousand apples, milady?" Rose asked, not a touch of humor in his face.

"Ff- fi- five thousand?"

"Yes, I'll take five-hundred a day, every day for ten days, and, if my colts like them, then I will take every apple you harvest, every day, every week, every month, every year, other than, of course, the ones for you and your employees."

Applejack collapsed to the floor and started to kiss Rose's hooves. It took two soldiers to restrain the thankful mare.

"_Okay, I guess I'll relax no-"_

"Hey Colonel!" he heard a tomboyish voice call out through his window. He trotted up to the window to reveal a very energetic Rainbow Dash. Rose asked a simple, tired question "Yes?"

"I wanna to lead your sky brigade!"

"Firstly, I am General and Arch-Duke Prince Armour Rose the ninth, Lord of Stallionsgrad, not a Colonel. Secondly, due sexism rampant in the military ranks, no mares are allowed in the military."

"Oh yeah? Think you colts are so tough, try this!" With that she charged at Rose, which he quickly deflected with magical force field. She bounced off, and in her embarrassment flew away.

"_Idiot. Now time to re-"_And then all of a sudden Twilight Sparkle burst through the door, with Spike on her back.

"General, I have to ask you about what you have been telling my baby dragon."

"Oh, but of course. Private Spike, off to the smith's tent with you!"

"Yes sir, Arch-Duke sir!" Spike saluted Rose, and then ran off to the soldier's camp.

"And you must be Twilight Sparkle, Bearer of Magic. I dabble in magic, myself, though they're mostly mili-"

"You know why I'm here."

"But of course. Madam. I assure you that your baby dragon will barely even leave your house."

"I don't want him hanging around drunken soldiers."

"And he won't." Rose pulled out Spike's schedule "This is all he will have to do."

Twilight quickly scanned the map. "But this just has him going to the library and Rarity's shop, like he already does. Why would you even need him?"

"To be honest…" Rose looked out of his window. "I felt bad for the little guy?"

"But why?"

Rose sighed "One of my colts found him running away from the Boutique with tears in his eyes. He realized what was happening, so he bought him a meal and brought him to me for guidance. It turned out that the mare of his dreams had rejected him and his homegrown sapphire. And, to add to it, I have a date with that mare tonight." Twilight gasped "So I'm trying to make him feel better by giving him a job near her."

"Well that's a… interesting story."

"I'm writing a book about it, you see."

"Funny."

"I try."

"Well… I guess that was very nice of you Mr…"

"I am General and Arch-Duke Prince Armour Rose the ninth, Lord of Stallionsgrad." Rose never thought he would get bored of saying his own name.

"Interesting name."

"So is Twilight Sparkle."

"Thank you. So you mentioned you knew a few spells…"

"Mostly militaristic spells, but, that is what my cutie mark is of. And I am of royal descent."

Hours went by as they prattled on and on about spells, seals and enchantments waiting for Spike to return.

"And so she charged at me, I thought she was crazy, and I just casted a defensive cube spells and bam, she bounced off."

"Sounds like somepony I know…"

"Umm… guys…" Spike questioned.

"Oh hi Spike. I guess I'll see you around, Rose."

"Same to you, Madam Sparkle. And Private."

"Yes sir, Arch-Duke, sir?"

"Take these…" Rose levitated a book and a potted rose plant to Spike.

"Ponies and Prejudice?"

"I'm sure you know what to do with these." Spike saluted.

Twilight cast Rose an obliviously obvious coy look as she and Spike departed.

Rose looked at his clock, realizing that he had half an hour to get ready and get Rarity. He gave a tired and annoying sigh.

[center]0-0[/center]

"Lieutenant Chainmail!" Rose called.

"Yes Lord Armour, sir!"

"Grab another Pegasus and prepare the chariot. I have an appointment with a young mare."

"And what of Miss De Lis, don't you think it's a little wrong to do that?"

"Lieutenant, you helped me 'redistribute' my brother's money to fund the Prench expedition, remember? You have no right to question my morality." Rose reminded

"We never did find that ancient Pegasi colony…" Rose slanted his eyes at him "But of course! Cloud Chaser! Prepare the chariot! May I ask where we going, sir?"

"The Carousal Boutique, you have one minute to prepare the chariot, Chainmail!" Rose thundered.

"Celestia help you Cloud Chaser, I will have sent back to flight training, one minute, Carousal Boutique!" Chainmail disliked being loud, but his job depended on it.

"It's ready, sirs!" And with that, the trio departed.

**0-0**

Rarity had finally done it. The object of her loosely and quickly placed emotions. Her romance novels had been correct. She had been correct. And she didn't care about what Spike said.

"Third time's the charm they say…" Rarity thought. She made an outfit befitting of the Grand Galloping Gala for this occasion. Then she heard the knocks. "Coming!" she cried.

Rarity opened the door, revealing the handsomely dressed stallion and chariot.

"You look stunning. Here, straight from my garden." Rose complimented, levitating a beautiful rose unto Rarity's dress.

"Oh, thank you darling… You look very, very handsome."

Rose wretched on the inside, but was smart enough to hide it, instead offering small smile. Rarity accepted, and the two departed mounted the chariot headed for A Slice of Canterlot.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant, meet us here in exactly two hours." Rose demanded.

The two stallions saluted and said simultaneously "Yes, Arch-Duke, sir!"

"So, tell me about your family…" Rose asked, just trying to make the dinner go by faster. What he didn't expect was Rarity blathering _on_ and _on_ for **forty-two minutes **for something he cared so very little about. He knew the time because he counted it.

"Do you have any family, dear?" Rarity asked, sounding almost innocent.

How he wanted to say: _'Oh, my brother killed my parents, so I and my evil, maniacal Trimunative hatched a plan to kill him to rocket us into power at the expense of Princess Luna's power. Did I mention that Prince Blueblood and Fancypants are also in my Trimunative? Why am I telling you this? Not because I am bitter at them for leaving me in the dust in Ponyville. I can tell you that right now.'_ But instead he went with a simple "It's not a good subject."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, darling…"

Rose drank his entire glass of brandy in one gulp then asked "So, tell me about dress making…" He was very, very, _very,_ intoxicated, but he thought the more he drank, the more Rarity would stop seeming to act like a banshee. He was wrong.

Another hour went by. The only reason Rose hadn't vomited or smelt badly of alcohol was through magic. He almost fell asleep twice. He stopped caring about what Rarity said an hour and a half ago.

Rarity was smitten. This Noble stallion had been listening to every single word that she said, and hadn't shown the slightest sign of boredom on his face. Yes, smitten was the perfect word.

Rose watched the clock behind Rarity intently. It was his only hope. Rarity ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, not that he cared, it was nothing to him, but he thought she was just _trying_ to spite him now. He gave a bottled up exhale when he heard his chariot pull up. He paid the waitress in cash, much to her surprise, and had to stop himself from pushing Rarity over and darting for the door. Instead he slowly made his way there, with Rarity at his side.

"Lieutenant! Sergeant! Onward to the Boutique!" The soldiers obliged and they quickly made their way to Rarity's shop.

"Thank you Rose, I had a magical evening…" Rarity granted Rose a single kiss on the cheek.

"Wait." Rose still had a finale ace up his sleeve. This quickly got Rarity's attention, as his horn began to glow a brilliant red, and a light show began. Rarity was amazed, and, as Rose had predicted, it sealed her affections. As Rarity looked around to thank him, he had already left. She had believed it was of shyness, and not out of spite.

**0-0**

As Rose finally made it to his bedroom, he simply collapsed in bed. He was, however, surprised to find a partner in his bed.

"Hello Rose…" It was Fleur.

"_Of all things that could happen, this was the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"_

Fleur was very… quiet. She was, however, supremely loyal to Rose and only Rose, which made her useful as an accessory of sorts, but, he was _actually, _honest-to-Celestia, touched by her devotion and her journey from Canterlot to the cesspool known as Ponyville.

But, for now, she was just a liability, nothing more, nothing less. It was either that, or, Rarity was a manacle, nothing more, nothing less. And so, Rose faked a faint.

0-0

**A/N: Tell me what you want to happen next in the comments; I'll try to work it in.**


End file.
